


Otra vez contigo.

by Amaria4565



Series: Guardian Angel Au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls, Demons, Dimensión 40, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, Guardian Angel AU, M/M, William Pines Au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria4565/pseuds/Amaria4565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford había regresado a casa, descubriendo que algunas cosas no han cambiado durante su ausencia, él y su hermano tienen que mentir a todos, el motivo por el que ambos vivían era un misterio.</p><p>Stanford solo sabía una cosa, él y su hermano eran especiales, era la única respuesta que necesitaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversación.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar, debo de advertir al lector acerca de esta historia.
> 
> Esta historia es acerca de Gravity Falls, con la que quiero explicar algunas cosas acerca de esta serie, no quiero que se odien, no lo soporto, mi idea puede ser decepcionante para muchos, quizá me odien por ello, así que es libre de retirarse ahora que es capaz, antes de que comience un odio puro, no quiero que sientan eso, lamento si no es de agrado para alguien, pero a mi me agrado la idea, la amo, y quizá les guste.
> 
> Amaria4565.

El niño se acercó a su hermano, intentando preguntar acerca del pueblo y sus sucesos extraños, comenzó a quebrarse su voz, era evidente que no quería mencionar algo respecto al tema, pero no sabía cómo decirle que no, era un niño, tan igual a él, lleno de preguntas, deseoso de conocer las respuestas, dándose cuenta de la incapacidad de su gemelo para decirle que no, dijo a los niños entrar a la casa, él y su hermano tenían que hablar, no quiso escuchar las objeciones de su sobrino, volvió a decirles que se fueran y los empujo, Dipper y Mabel entraron y la mirada de Stan se dirigió a Soos, quien entendió el mensaje y se fue, dejando solo a Stan y su hermano.

Stanford se quedo callado mirando como los niños se adentraban en la casa y Soos se fue, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se tensó, él pensó en liberarse y atacar a lo que fuera que lo estaba atacando, sus pensamientos desaparecieron, los brazos no lo lastimaban, escuchaba una respiración tranquila, la criatura tenía un corazón fuerte, Ford era capaz de escuchar su latir, recordó esa sensación, era un abrazo, estaba en su casa, la criatura que lo abrazaba era su hermano, se relajó ante eso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su gemelo, no quería soltarlo, temía que fuera una de esas alucinaciones y que al separarse, Stanley se iría, Stan se alejó, y pudo notar el miedo de Ford.

"¿Por qué no entras?" Dijo Stan sonriendo. "También es tú casa después de todo"

Stan esperó en el comedor, sentado y preocupado acerca de lo que tenían que hablar, existían muchas cosas de que conversar, empezaba a parecerse a su sobrino, quería agobiar a Ford con preguntas, pero no podía preguntar que había al otro lado del portal, era incorrecto, no es que le importara mucho de repente hacer lo correcto, después de todo lo que ha hecho esos últimos cuarenta años, solo que ese tema parecía algo inapropiado, si Stanford quería decirle, esa sería decisión de él, pero posiblemente su hermano quiere enterrar en lo profundo de su mente los treinta años que estuvo ausente.

Ford salió de su antigua habitación, llevando puesta una ropa más  _"Normal"_ , esa no era la palabra para describir la ropa, considerando la época del año, no era natural, de hecho, parecía lo opuesto a la palabra que decidió para describirla, se dirigió a la cocina, en cuanto apareció por la puerta, Stanley sonrió, decidió ignorarlo y se sentó en una silla enfrente de su hermano.

Stanley miro a su hermano, se veía mejor que cuando salió de ese portal, no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que se puso, le recordó por un momento a Mabel, ambos decidieron llevar puesto un suéter a mitad del verano, su risa se fue al ver la mirada de odio que le daban, y se calmó.

"Lo siento Ford, me acorde de Mabel" Stanley hacía lo que podía para no volver a reírse.

"Son buenos niños" Dijo Ford con una sonrisa.

"Stanford" Su hermano hablo y le entrego un libro.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó tratando de saber que era con más exactitud.

"¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?" Su disgusto se hizo presente.

Era un libro, para cualquier persona podía quedar claro, Stanford lo agarró con ambas manos, y observó sus detalles, era muy parecido a los libros que escribió, pero su cubierta era blanca y plateada, no roja y dorada, de no ser por eso, los hubiera confundido, lo abrió, como era de esperar, la primera página estaba carente de texto, pasó a la siguiente y encontró una nota.

_Para Poindexter._

_Estaba seguro de que conservas tu trabajo en buen estado, creo que me equivoque, pero no te culpo, fue uno de los primeros descubrimientos, que descuidado te has vuelto Stanford._

Ford levantó la mirada y vio a su hermano, tan tranquilo, tomando un poco de café, una taza blanca, con un contenido similar estaba a su lado, le dio un sorbo antes de proseguir, no culpaba a la nota que leyó antes, era cierto, había un punto en el pasado en el que dejo caer cosas importantes, centrándose en el portal, siguió con su lectura, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

Era su primer trabajo, el primer gran descubrimiento que hizo, no podía creerlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su hermano realmente había reescrito toda la información a partir de sus notas y textos escritos años atrás, con algunas plumas obtenidas durante su vida, justo antes de desaparecer, toda eso empezó cuando ambos eran niños, se detuvo en la página que tenía la fecha de 1982, creía que allí terminaría, no podía sorprenderse más, ya que era algo imposible de hacer, el libro continuaba.

Seguía conteniendo más información, para Stan era otra forma de pasar su tiempo, además, no quería dejar a medias lo que su hermano comenzó, observó que en algunas partes, había datos acerca del portal, física, más notas, miró una escrita en 1992, diez años después de su desaparición.

_Stanford..._

_Te odio, no sé en que estabas pensando cuando pensaste que esconder tus preciosos libros, fue una buena idea, tienes suerte de que nos sea imposible sentir odio hacia el otro, si no, lo que dije al principio del párrafo sería verdad._

Era claro el malestar en el texto, pero tuvo que esconder los libros con la información principal, no podía dejar que cayeran en malas manos, siguió avanzando, encontrando que el libro no terminaba, tenía varias hojas en blanco, para que siguiera con el trabajo, leyó un mensaje escrito en ese mismo año.

_Stanford, se que estás vivo, puedo sentirlo, no, en serio puedo sentirlo, puedo seguir sintiendo parte de tu dolor, por eso no me he detenido en tu búsqueda, me he tardado más de lo que pensé, pero "cierta persona" tiene la culpa._

_No puedo creer que nuestro sobrino tuviera el tercero todo el verano._

_¡Es solo un niño!_

_Qué bien escondes las cosas, Ford._

_Deje varias hojas en blanco, así cuando regreses, puedes seguir con lo que empezaste, después de todo, aún te consideró culpable de lo que pasó._

Stanley miraba a su hermano, perdido en el libro, luego de tantos años, Ford no cambio mucho, espera que se mantenga así, el lugar donde su gemelo pasó la mayor parte de su vida quizás no era muy agradable, y eso pudo afectarlo, estaba preocupado, un dolor punzante atravesó su cuerpo, pensó que se iría, trataba de no gritar, el dolor no se iba, solo se quedó en su espalda, como odiaba eso, gruñó con frustración, se volvía insoportable, Ford escucho y vio con terror a su hermano.

"¡Stanley!" Exclamó dejando el libro en la mesa, levantándose de la silla. "¿Qué te ocurre?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Stan lo miró, su rostro demostraba bien el dolor que sentía, fue cuando su hermano ya no necesitaba una respuesta, porque segundos después, finalmente entendió lo que pasaba, todo ese tiempo y seguía con lo mismo, se imagina lo doloroso que fue el que él no estaba allí, se acercó y miro la espalda de su hermano.

"¿Es lo que estoy pensando?" Preguntó Ford.

"Si, se han vuelto insoportables durante tu ausencia" Respondió muy débilmente.

"Stanley, no puedo creer lo que hiciste"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestionó Stan, había muchas cosa que hizo. "¿Al libro? ¿O al portal?" Hubo un silencio corto.

"Ambas cosas" Contestó mirando a su gemelo.

Stan suspiro, notaba el disgusto en su hermano. "¿Hicimos bien en mentir a los niños?" Preguntó con algo de culpa.

"No es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿O sí?"

"No, pero, son nuestra familia, ¿No crees que tienen derecho a saberlo?"

"Stanley" Ford puso su mano en el rostro de su hermano, apartando una lágrima de su mejilla, la mano de Stan agarró la suya, diciéndole que se quedara, abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano mayor.

"Son niños, no podemos decirles en lo que nos hemos metido" Ford habló con tristeza. "Solo los expondríamos a un gran peligro"

Un profundo silencio inundó la habitación, ninguno de ellos se movió ni habló.

"Ellos creen que nos odiamos" Stan dijo sintiéndose responsable de las ideas en las mentes de sus sobrinos.

"Es mejor así"

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron a un espejo, viendo sus propios reflejos en él, no sabían cuando se hicieron tan viejos, odiaban eso, cuando Ford le dijo que se parecía a su padre, ninguno pudo evitar reírse, Stan trató de alejarse de su hermano, eso fue gracioso y ofensivo, las risas se desvanecieron, recordando que debían seguir con su mentira, Ford le propuso un trato, quería todo de vuelta, su nombre, su casa, y que esa tontería en la que se volvió su hogar durante su ausencia terminara.

Stan pensó que quizás le agradecería y pregunto si no lo iba hacer, la expresión de su hermano, era molesta, no por su petición, era más porque no estaba haciendo su parte, le gritó a Ford y le ordenó alejarse de los niños, no los quería en peligro, Ford le dio la espalda y Stan hizo su camino a la escalera.

Stan se detuvo, era un buen mentiroso, pero tenía miedo que él y su hermano terminaran por creer su propio engaño, alguien agarró su hombro y le hizo voltear, unos labios se juntaron con los suyos, borrando el miedo de su mente, no se negó y devolvió el beso, Ford se apartó y abrazó a su hermano, aunque no podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro, Stan era capaz de sentirla.

"Gracias" Susurró Ford a su hermano.

Stan devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, finalmente lo tenía de vuelta, no iba a dejar que se fuera de nuevo, había sentido temor de que creerían que se odiaban de verdad, pero ahora, tal vez ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, debían mentir acerca de su pasado, de su odio y de su futuro, una parte aún sentía ese temor.

_No quería perderlo de nuevo._

Por ello se aferró a Stanford, asegurándose de que era real y no una ilusión de su mente, así, evitaría que se fuera otra vez de sus manos.


	2. Grieta Interdimensional.

Estaba agotado, no tenía otra palabra para la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, suspiro con debilidad, miro el escritorio un momento, notando los apuntes que realizo hace unas horas, era complicado lo que intentaba realizar y muy evidente de que no conseguiría el principal objetivo sin ayuda, necesitaba ayuda y sabia a quien pedirla, observó el reloj, era ya las tres de la mañana, no era el mejor momento para una petición, pero simplemente no podía posponerlo, se levantó y comenzó su camino a la parte media de la casa, primero fue a asegurarse de que los niños dormían, luego se dirigió a la única persona capaz de ayudarle.

Era tarde, o quizá debería decirse temprano, toco la puerta un par de veces. "Stanley" Su voz se oía débil y sin energía. "¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, la mayoría de las cosas estaban ordenadas, su visión se enfocó en su hermano, quien dormía tranquilamente, aún llevando su traje puesto, prueba del agotamiento que sufría, era claro que dejo de dormir por años, Stanford también había sido incapaz de dormir, pero de alguna manera, Stan consiguió comunicarse con él, permitiéndole dormir, pero había sido una tortura todo ese tiempo no poder regresar una respuesta.

Se acerco más, observando con más detalle lo que el tiempo le hizo a su hermano, las diferencias entre ellos eran más evidentes, su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor, en algún momento habían sido tan parecidos que los demás los confundían, tan unidos, que estuvieron nunca lejos uno del otro, incluso tenía muchas preguntas, no sabía cómo fue capaz de sobrevivir, realmente, debió haber muerto al momento en el que el portal se cerró.

"Si necesitas algo, sólo de una vez" Dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Necesito tu ayuda, Stan"

"Bien" Fue todo lo que dijo.

Stanley se levanto y se dirigió al laboratorio, Ford tuvo que seguirle, el descenso era eterno, aunque nadie podía escucharlos, hablaron de manera débil y entendible.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas Stanford?" Su voz se escuchaba cansada.

"Necesito que me ayudes a desmantelar el portal" Dijo mientras presionaba un botón.

"¿Para eso me llamaste, Ford?" Preguntó con molestia. "Tú puedes hacer eso"

Stan estaba por presionar el botón de ascenso para regresar a su habitación y descansar, una mano lo detuvo, su vista se dirigió a Ford, ahora el agotamiento era claro y nada difícil de notar. "Por favor" Pidió con tristeza.

Odiaba cuando Stanford hacia eso, darle una de esas miradas que lo hacían sentir culpable, creyó que lo había superado hace años. "Está bien" Dijo mirando el piso, queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, al parecer no lo ha superado.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, ambos pasaron el laboratorio, Stanley observo todo mientras se dirigían a la sala donde estuvo el portal, un escritorio lleno de notas, libros y una pequeña caja de plástico junto la fotografía de los niños, observó las partes que alguna vez fue la creación de los tres, no sabía para que quería conseguir al hacer que los pedazos fueran partes más pequeñas, miro a Ford, era fácil distinguir que estaba nervioso.

"¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo!" Su voz logró que dejara de preocuparse.

Sería algo difícil, pero ya no podían permitirse más retrasos, ambos levantaron las manos, creando varias líneas de color azul que atravesaron la habitación, creando un campo de fuerza en él, de esta manera nada entraría o saldría, Stanford creó una esfera de cristal con sus manos, sosteniéndola de manera firme, observó como su hermano guiaba una gran energía sobre ellos, hubiera sido desastroso que trataran de meter toda la energía de una vez, sería más fácil, pero se volvería inestable y no conseguirían introducir la mitad cuando la esfera de contención se rompería en pedazos, además que traerían la destrucción del universo y el resto de las dimensiones en el intento.

Stanley dirigió pequeñas gotas a la esfera, provocando que Ford se estremeciera cada vez que una de ellas era almacenada, era muy complicado hacer lo que hacían y un diminuto error podía permitirle a cualquier criatura de otro universo acceder a su mundo, debían ser cuidadosos, esta acción fue repetida varias veces, hasta que sentían que tardaban una eternidad, pero ya estaban a punto de terminar con esto, Stan vio a su hermano, estaba temblando, eso se consideraría normal, pero el mayor ya no pudo soportar la tensión que ocasionaba el sostener la grieta, Stanford hubiera caído al piso de no ser por la otra persona que lo señalo con la mano, evitando que él y el sistema de contención tocaran el suelo, con su otra mano tenía las últimas dos partes restantes de la energía, Ford no soportaría continuar con su trabajo, además, eran las partes más inestables, ni siquiera deberían estar cerca una de la otra, Stan creo una esfera para cada una, aunque eran de un tamaño pequeño, eran una amenaza y peor que el resto de la grieta.

No tienen que estar juntas, por algún motivo, le pareció muy familiar eso de no estar cerca una de la otra, observó la esfera de mayor tamaño, las más pequeñas, eran muy frágiles y era una posibilidad que se rompieran con mucha facilidad, guardo cada una en un bolsillo diferente y camino hacia Stanford, debía asegurarse de que seguía con vida, aún respiraba, suspiró aliviado, era bueno que almacenar la energía remanente del portal no hubiese destruido alguno de ellos.

Stanford abrió los ojos, viendo a su hermano con la grieta en las manos, aún estaba activado el campo de fuerza, a pesar de que eso no explicaba porque estaba flotando, miro abajo, viendo que sus pies no tocaban el piso, pero finalmente comenzó a bajar, tocando el mismo con cuidado, entendiendo que era Stan quien lo sostenía sin tocarlo, cuando su hermano se aseguro que podía mantenerse de pie por sí solo, lo dejo ir, el brillo azul que lo envolvía se desvaneció, era un poco difícil avanzar, y alguien lo agarró, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie y devolviéndole la energía para no tener que sujetarlo por más tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Su preocupación era visible mientras lo soltaba.

"Si, gracias" Stanford era consciente de lo que su hermano hizo. "Debemos ordenar esto"

Ambos ordenaban las partes restantes del portal, haciendo que se elevaran en el aire, llevándolas a otro lugar, donde no amenazaran con caer encima de alguien, Stanford estaba pensando en que haría con la grieta, cuando escuchó su nombre y volteó de inmediato, mirando a su gemelo.

"¿Qué es lo que hay en la caja encima del escritorio?" Cuestionó dejando caer las piezas con cuidado.

"Es un dado de caras infinitas" Contestó tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacía.

"¿Solamente un dado? ¿No es algo muy simple?"

"Es ilegal en muchas dimensiones, no es algo muy simple, es peligroso"

Tenía que colocar en el piso de manera cuidadosa la pieza que levantaba, con cuidado y evitando un sonido, lo hubiera conseguido, de no ser por los brazos que se envolvieron alrededor de él, provocando de que sobresaltara y dejara caer todo con un ruido ensordecedor, estaría molesto pero la persona que lo abrazaba era a la que más quería y era algo conocido por ambos, la incapacidad de molestarse con el otro.

"Vaya Stanford, haciendo cosas ilegales" Stan hablaba con burla e ironía.

Trataba de soltarse, pero no podía, se retorcía en los brazos de Stan, intentando liberarse, solo que seguía siendo más fuerte y aunque pudiera, una parte no quería alejarse, de todas maneras, ya estuvieron mucho tiempo alejados.

"No es como que tú fueras el mejor ejemplo" Dijo intentando soltarse.

"Si, quizá, pero me sorprende viniendo de ti"

"¡Ya! ¡Suéltame!"

Al decir eso, consiguió lo contrario a su orden, Stanley solo lo abrazó con más fuerza, casi ahogándolo, cuando finalmente lo soltó, Stanford se alejó enojado, tratando de manera inútil esconder la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

“Vamos Stanford, no estarás molesto, ¿Verdad?"

Al no conseguir una respuesta, sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó, Ford permanecía con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los abrió ante la sensación que algo era colgado de su cuello, él miró el objeto que colgaba de la cadena, era una pequeña esfera de cristal, se dio media vuelta y fijó su vista en la otra persona presente en la habitación. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó sosteniendo la cadena.

"Es una de las partes más inestables de la energía del portal"

"¿Una?"

"Sí, yo tengo la otra" Murmuró sacando un collar similar al de Ford y poniéndolo en su propio cuello.

Observó un momento más la esfera, que contenía una pequeña parte de los remanentes de la energía, era algo lindo el regalo, peligroso, no dejaba de ser lindo, lo hizo sonreír. "Gracias Stanley" Murmuró con felicidad.

"No es nada, solo debo pedirte algo" Una vez más se acercó.

Una vez cerca, junto su rostro con el de Ford, suspiró antes de intentar hablar, el otro estaba inquietándose por la actitud de Stan. "No menciones la grieta o ese dado a nadie, ni a Mabel, ni a Dipper, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien"

Stanley sonrió y le dio un beso, para apartase casi de inmediato, estaba seguro de que su hermano con lo que prometió, él no iba a mencionar nada respecto al dado de lados infinitos o la grieta interdimensional.

Días después Stanford miró como su sobrino salió de la habitación, luego sus ojos observaron la esfera de cristal, la dejo en un lugar donde estaría protegida, que poco duro la promesa que hizo, primero le dijo al niño acerca del dado de lados infinitos, aunque con ello no habría un problema, todos sabían de su existencia ahora y él no era tan responsable de lo que pasó, si había comentado la existencia del dado, fue para que el niño dejara de hacer preguntas acerca de donde estuvo, pero había hablado acerca de la grieta, consiguiendo que no le mencionara a otra persona de su existencia, nada a su hermana ni a su tío, sobre todo a Stanley, quien le advirtió acerca de mencionarla.

Seguro lo mataría si eso fuera posible, había sido un día agotador, siendo salvado afortunadamente por su sobrina y su hermano, considerando las posibilidades de que cayera un número tan alto y conociendo a Stan, seguro hizo trampa, sonrió ante la idea, sintió que alguien estaba en el laboratorio, la persona que lo miraba, lo hacía con enojo, acercándose y poniendo su rostro sobre el pecho de su hermano, Stanford lo abrazó, sintiéndose a salvo.

"Eres un idiota Stanford" Una débil voz habló.

"Pero también es tu culpa"

En ese momento se apartó y su enojo creció más. "¡Mi culpa, Stanford! ¡Mi culpa!" Se alejo y se dio la vuelta, evitando mirar a la persona que salvo. "Nadie te dijo guardar ese dado dentro de la bolsa"

"¡Tú tiraste la bolsa!"

"¡Pudiste decirme que estaba adentro!" Habló con enojo e ira.

"¡Intente hacerlo!" Dijo con tristeza.

"No funciono, por lo que veo"

Hubo un momento de silencio. "Oye, estoy bien" Dijo sonriendo. "Me salvaste a mi y a Dipper, e hiciste trampa"

"Tuve que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que algo malo te ocurra"

Ambos sonrieron, olvidando por ese momento, el gran peligro que provocaba que estuvieran juntos y dejando de lado los pensamientos acerca de la grieta, como si nada malo pudiera pasar.


	3. Experimento 36.

Stanford estaba en su laboratorio, llevaba días abajo, recibiendo las visitas de su sobrino, su mente se concentraba en todos los experimentos que tenía sobre la mesa, hasta que alguien más entró en la habitación, por mucho que intentaba volver a enfocar sus pensamientos en su trabajo, dejó de tratar con la formulación de un nuevo invento, que su hermano estuviese presente no le permitía pensar correcta, además del hambre que tenía, el aroma trajo más desconcentración a su cabeza, apartó todos los libros de la mesa, Stanley dejó un plato con comida sobre el escritorio, una sonrisa aparecía en su cara mientras veía como gemelo ingería la comida con felicidad, como si no hubiese comido en doce horas, bien, eso era algo verdadero, Stanford se dio cuenta que comía muy rápido, escuchando la risa de su hermano, comenzó a comer con calma, haciendo lo posible para ignorar la risa que se hizo más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Stanley ponía su atención en lo que su hermano mayor hacía antes de llegar, hubo muchos cosas en el cuarto, todas marcadas con etiqueta con el nombre del experimento o con un respectivo número, había un vaso cerca, se veía delicioso, ni siquiera pregunto y lo tomó, Stanford buscó a su hermano para agradecerle, viendo que tomaba algo de un vaso.

"¡Stanley! ¡No!"

Ya era muy tarde, Stan puso una mano sobre su cabeza, le dolía y todo se borraba, cayó de rodillas en el piso, Ford corrió e hizo lo mismo que su gemelo, observó la etiqueta en el vaso, era peor de lo que pensó, de todas las cosas que pudo tomar, agarró precisamente el experimento 36.

"Stanley, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, eso creo"

"¿Cuántos dedos ves?" Preguntó mostrándole dos.

"Seis" Dijo de forma despreocupada.

Stanford miró su propia mano, aunque tenía dos dedos levantados, los demás seguían siendo visibles, Stan acertó, eran seis, él estaba bien, pero las consecuencias estaban a punto de aparecer, era algo angustiante.

"Creo que debes ir a descansar"

"Está bien"

Stanley se levantó y entró en el ascensor, su hermano no dejaba de mirarlo, aún seguía en el piso, sin moverse o decir alguna palabra. "Por favor ve a dormir" Suplicó de manera tranquila. "Buenas noches, Stanford"

Stanley desapareció del laboratorio, mientras Stanford sentía que su rostro se volvía rojo por la forma que Stan dijo su nombre, los efectos se irían con el transcurso de los días, la siguiente semana sería muy larga y complicada, solo espera que Stan no haga alguna locura.

Al día siguiente llegó Dipper diciéndole la locura que Stan hizo, hacía lo que podía para no entrar en pánico, pues era su culpa, cosas malas ocurrirían si lo dejaba caminar por la ciudad diciendo todo lo que pensaba, entregó a su sobrino un par de corbatas que eran en realidad un sistema de control mental, era mejor eso a intentar darle razones a su gemelo, de todas de formas no las escucharía, era muy difícil fingir que no le importaba, ahora era más fácil comprender como Stan se sintió cuando tuvo que salvarlo.

Cuando se quedo solo, luego de intentos fallidos para corregir su error, concluyó que era mejor dejar que el efecto se desvaneciera, tomaría unos días, pero sus sobrinos cuidarían que su otro tío no hiciera otra locura.

Días después, Stanley salió de la habitación, fue una semana larga y casi eterna, miro una vez más a los niños, luego de cerrar la puerta, su vista se fijó en la corbata que colgaba de su cuello, alguien le debe muchas explicaciones, aún siendo imposible sentirse molesto, la sensación era presente y se dirigió al segundo piso de la parte inferior de la casa, por algún motivo sabía que Stanford no estaría en el lugar que habituaba.

"Stanford, ¡Tienes que explicarme esto!" Gritó señalando la corbata.

Ford miró la corbata. "Bueno, eso, es una corbata" Dijo algo nervioso, tal vez él no sabía aún lo que era realmente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a dejarle a nuestros sobrinos un sistema de control mental?"

No, Stanley ya conocía la función real de la corbata. "Era necesario" Dijo intentando escapar de la "ira" de su gemelo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que tú, accidentalmente tú tomaste uno de mis experimentos" Mostró un vaso a un lado de él. "Y bien, andabas diciendo todo lo que pensabas a quien fuera, no era capaz de permitir eso"

"¿Por qué no dijiste algo?"

"Es el efecto de mi invento, te hace decir la verdad y negarte a escuchar razones"

"¿La verdad?" Su voz se hizo temblorosa.

"Por suerte no dijiste toda la verdad" Hacía referencia a la verdad que solo ellos dos conocían. "Supongo que aún estabas consciente como para evitar decir algo"

"No puedo creer que hicieras esto" Miro el invento en su cuello.

Su hermano sujeto la corbata, acercando a Stanley. "Te ves bien con ella" La desató con una sonrisa y la dejó sobre la mesa. "¿Qué ocurre?"

La expresión en su rostro era de tristeza, sacó el obsequio de Mabel, su visión se hizo borrosa y dejo el regalo sobre el escritorio. "Yo no lo merezco"

Su gemelo sabía que era mentira, Stan también, solo que no quería verlo.

"Stanley, eso es mentira"

"Ford, yo no soy un héroe, por mi culpa los niños han estado en peligro…"

"Y los has salvado" Sonrió tratando de convencerlo."Stan eres su héroe" Dijo mientras ponía su rostro en su hombro. "También eres el mío" Colocó la cinta en el pecho de su hermano, en el lugar donde debe estar.

Aprovechando que los niños dormían y que no había nadie más presente, ambos se sentaron en el piso, mirando el televisor, Stanford pasaba velozmente por los canales, deteniéndose en el de noticias, sintió que la persona a su lado tembló, la mujer en la pantalla hablaba mientras ponía el control en el piso, Ford solo escuchó todos los crímenes que "él" cometió, su vista se fijo en su gemelo que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Las cosas ilegales que su hermano hizo eran algo ridículas, se centró en las hojas, tuvo treinta años, valla que si hizo mucho durante su ausencia, ni siquiera podía molestarse con él, seguramente tuvo motivos para realizar las acciones que hizo, solo que por ese momento no quería saber más, se limito a seguir escuchando.

"¿Estas enojado?"

"Soy incapaz de sentir esa emoción hacia ti" Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza a su hermano. "¿De verdad tienes cachorros en la casa?"

"Si, más tarde haré unas llamadas, debo deshacerme de ellos de inmediato"

Se quedaron allí, hasta que era hora de dormir, de separarse, aunque no querían, así es como debe ser, cada uno se fue a su habitación, sin dejar de pensar en el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se me hace normal que alguien como Stanley Pines decidiera ser tan honesto de repente, allí esta el posible motivo.
> 
> Una poción de la verdad.


	4. Corazón Puro

Era terrible, no lo dejaba tranquilo, era molesta su presencia, sobre todo si lo amenazaba, haciendo lo posible, se despertó agitado, su respiración era rápida y difícil de controlar, miro su mano un momento, hacía tiempo que no veía a su antiguo amigo, solo apareciendo en su mente para amenazarlo, sabe el significado de la presencia del demonio, no era bueno, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, la hora del reloj indicaba que solo descanso siete horas, aún no amanecía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a una persona, justo a la que necesitaba, Ford no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar, formular una palabra, ni siquiera una letra, se lanzó a él, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano confundido, Stan sintió que lo abrazaban, y que esta persona temblaba, solo fue a asegurarse de como estaba, como todos los días desde que su hermano regreso, como siempre ha sido.

"Stanford, ¡Stanford!" Grito Stan tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, que volviese en si.

Stanley tuvo que devolver el abrazo al sentir como el agarre de Ford se desvanecía, desde antes siempre hubo algo mal con su hermano, una especie de vulnerabilidad, aún así, él es adorable cuando duerme, era algo que siempre le gusto ver, tan tranquilo, su mente no se preocupa de lo que ocurrirá, solo descansa, no pudo resistir y besó la frente de Ford con cariño, se apartó y vio como su gemelo abría sus ojos, llenos de cansancio y lágrimas, esto alarmó a Stan.

"Stan, lo vi"

Stanley se sintió confundido, solo se le ocurrió alguien, vio como su hermano mayor asintió, afirmando que en quien pensaba, era a quien Ford vio, pero mucho tiempo atrás se desvaneció, sin dejar un rastro o algo para localizarlo, la tristeza del mayor solo le dijo que algo estaba mal.

Aún era temprano, los niños no despertaron aun, así que Stanley se sentó en la mesa, viendo como Stanford puso varios libros, unos planos de la casa y pergaminos en antiguos lenguajes, también sus diarios y un maletín con otras cosas, incluyendo la grieta, Stan miraba con preocupación a la otra persona sentada a su lado, se veía…

Asustado.

Hace años, Bill fue amigo de Ford, ahora era una amenaza para él y su familia, no dejaría que hiciera daño a quienes quería, su búsqueda era desesperada, era un demonio, con muchas habilidades y desafiarlo era perder de inmediato, buscaba entre un montón de libros, estaba nervioso, preocupado, con miedo, sus emociones se revolvían entre otras que se describen como felicidad por haberle visto y tristeza por saber que fue del demonio, Stanford se sobresalto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, giró y se culpó de la tristeza de Stan, no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a temblar, se tranquilizo.

"¿Él está bien?" Cuestiono Stan acercando una taza de té, quizá eso lo calmaría.

Stanford tomó la taza y bebió un poco."Sí, pero es diferente"

Grave error pensar que se tranquilizaría, se altero más, incluso en la superficie de la taza, parecían formarse grietas, quizá debido a la fuerza que sus manos aplicaban mientras la tomaba entre ellas, ninguno de ellos sabría que ocurrió con Bill Cipher, sin duda fue algo terrible.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

Ford paso la mayor parte de la madrugada, pensando en algo útil, que era descartado casi de inmediato, no existían muchas opciones para defenderse de una criatura de infinito poder y conocimiento, hasta que encontró algo que quizá sería de ayuda, le entregó el primer diario, mostrándole una página, Stan leyó en silencio mientras el mayor observaba los planos de la casa, mirando los ingredientes necesarios para protegerse del demonio, la mayoría de ellos eran posibles de encontrar en la casa, el único faltante y de gran importancia era una misión casi imposible.

"¿Es enserio Stanford?” Dijo mirando a su hermano, pronunciando su pregunta como si la idea de Ford no fuera la mejor ni la más útil. “¿Es enserio?" Dijo leyendo la página.

"Se me acaban las ideas, Stan, no sé que más hacer" Gritó ya desesperado.

"¿Cabello de unicornio?" Dijo de forma pensativa, era ridículo todo el asunto, ¿Desde cuándo era necesario defenderse de Bill Cipher?

"Lo sé, no parece gran cosa, pero nos mantendrá a salvo" Tomó el libro y señalo una parte del texto. "Pero el cabello solo puede ser obtenido por una persona de corazón puro" Señaló a la princesa que dibujo. "Pensé que tú…tú tal vez puedas… ir por él"

"Lo siento, no puedo" Dijo en un tono neutral, que demostraba poca importancia ante la búsqueda de algo para protegerse del demonio.

"¿Por qué?" Grito Ford casi despertando a los niños que descansaban de manera tranquila en la parte superior de la casa.

"Tengo que entregar esos cachorros en un par de horas" Respondió tomando un sorbo de su café, agradeciendo mentalmente no haberle dado una gota su hermano, posiblemente estaría peor si lo hubiese hecho.

"¿Entonces?" Murmuro mirando con algo de decepción a su gemelo.

"Puedes pedírselo a Mabel, ella es la otra persona con un corazón semejante" Stan entrego el diario a su hermano, quien lo tomó, mirando la portada que el mismo hizo.

"Dijiste que no dijera algo sobre lo que ocurre"

"De todas formas no has cumplido tu parte ¿O sí?" Ford solo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

"Solo le dirás a ellos lo necesario” Dijo acercándose a él, mirándole de forma amenazante. “No te atrevas a hablar de más" Advirtió Stanley.

"De acuerdo, está bien" Dijo tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible, su hermano enojado no era una cosa agradable de presenciar y sobre todo, si su ira iba dirigida a él.

Cuando los niños despertaron, volvieron a separarse, era algo odioso, jugar ese juego del odio durante su vida, solo deseaban que algún día, finalmente terminara, Ford tenía que ordenar las cosas de la mesa y Stan fue a entregar los cachorros, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, dejo a Santiago terminar de cargar a los cachorros, se metió en la casa y vio a sus sobrinos hablar con su otro tío.

Dirigió una mirada que decía: "Habla de más y habrá consecuencias terribles", Ford escondió su rostro detrás del libro, fingiendo que olvido el último ingrediente para crear un campo de fuerza en la casa, cuando bajó el libro, Stan se había ido, dejo que Mabel fuera por el cabello que necesitaban, Stanley solo vio como su sobrina se iba de la casa, con una sonrisa, ella estaría bien, lo único que era preocupante era que Bill lo amenazaba a él y a su familia, aúnes incapaz de comprender por cuales motivos el antiguo amigo de su hermano quería destruirlos, se sentó en las escaleras, en silencio, pensando y tratando de encontrar que pudo pasarle a Bill, después de todo, aún él era un amigo.

Algo sucedió, algo de lo que no fue consiente durante años, se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder evitarlo, hubiera sido tan fácil, ya era tarde, no existía forma de arreglarlo, hubo un par de ellas, una era fácil, pero él y su hermano la descartaban por completo, no era la opción por la que se inclinarían, hubo otra y la última, pero tomaría tiempo, debían esperar y era inquietante, no era una persona paciente, por el bien de todos, debía esperar, mientras esperaban, era necesario ese cabello, Bill en el fondo, en lo más profundo que ese pozo sin fondo, era bueno, pero puede hacerles daño sin ser consiente que significan él y su hermano para Bill en realidad.


	5. Viaje de Venganza.

No estaba de acuerdo, de hecho, era todo lo opuesto a aceptar la idea de su hermano, se oponía, tenía muchas objeciones, muchos y mil motivos para que Stan aceptara que era una idea terrible, pero este no escucha lo que dice, solamente lo ignora mientras prepara las cosas que necesitará en el viaje, si bien, estaban en peligro, su hermano menor, solo conseguiría que se expusieran más, además que llevaría a los niños con él, todas esas cosas juntas están provocando que se acercara más a la locura.

"Stanley, es una terrible idea"

Su hermano de alguna forma lograba evitarlo, era bueno, las palabras que tenía horas pronunciando parecen inútiles y sin importancia para Stan, por suerte no hubo nadie más que escuchara su discusión. "¿Por qué?" Cuestiono finalmente volteando a ver a su hermano.

"Primero, Bill es una amenaza, salir afuera de la casa, es ponerse simplemente en sus manos"

"¡Él no nos haría algo malo!"

"Si eso fuera verdad, no me hubiera amenazado"

No tuvo alguna palabra más que decir, era imposible que estuviera ocurriendo, solo se limito a mirarlo, sintiéndose responsable de todo, Stanford se quedó a su lado, salir podría tener consecuencias. "Además, ¿Para qué quieres salir?"

"Es un asunto personal" Respondió fríamente.

"¿Qué tan personal?"

"Tan personal que deberías esconderte, pueden que te confundan conmigo"

Luego de decirle porque motivos realizaría ese viaje, lo dejó peor, con confusión y más preguntas que respuestas en la mente, él tuvo que dejarlo ir, el motivo principal para no querer que se vaya, era que no quería alejarse otra vez de su hermano, segundo, Bill puede hacerle algo terrible a Stan o a los niños, vio como ellos desaparecieron, sin duda serían días aburridos y eternos, hubiera acompañado a su familia, pero alguien debía cuidar la grieta, aún cuando la casa era segura, tenía que quedarse protegiendo el instrumento que puede traer la destrucción del mundo, también hubo un par de cosas sin importancia que debería haber atendido y dejo de lado su preocupación ante las amenazas de Bill.

Stanford tuvo razón al pensar que serían unos días largos, era una suerte que sus asuntos sin atender lo distraían, cuando termino con eso, anotó información en sus diarios y en el otro libro que era algo semejante a los tres que tenía, intentando consumir todo el tiempo posible para que su espera fuera menos agobiante, cuando llegó el día del regreso de su familia, salió del laboratorio, admitía para si estar fastidiado de ese lugar, recordó porque razones seguía en la parte inferior de la casa y se tranquilizo, se sentó en el sillón, esperando que llegaran, minutos más tarde escucho un ruido venir del exterior, alguien golpeaba la puerta, el sonido apenas audible provocó que Stanford se levantara y fuera a abrir la puerta, grave error, solo vio a varias personas, que entraron de inmediato, todo se volvió confuso, borroso y finalmente oscuro, los visitantes se adentraron en la casa, haciendo lo que tenían que hacer.

Horas más tarde, todos regresaron del viaje, para encontrar el desastre que provocaron los dueños de las trampas de turistas, a los cuales también habían arruinado sus propiedades, Stanley observó la cabaña, por desgracia sus acciones si tuvieron consecuencias, de inmediato recordó a su gemelo, algo malo pasaba con él, necesitaba una distracción, ordenó a los niños acompañar a las amigas de Mabel a su casa, no escuchó alguna de las objeciones dadas por alguno de sus sobrinos, su expresión se mantuvo firme y seria hasta que ellos se fueron, volviéndose una de miedo e inquietud, de inmediato corrió al interior de la casa, estaba tratando de entrar, pero era difícil por el maíz en la entrada.

"¡Stanford!" Gritó con fuerza, buscando a su gemelo.

Primero lo buscó en el lugar con más posibilidades de encontrarlo, el laboratorio estaba tan vacío y silencioso, al no encontrarle allí, fue al estudio, nada, no hubo nadie, después de darse cuenta que era improbable que se escondiera en otros accesos ocultos en la parte inferior de la casa, decidió subir, consiguiendo ponerse histérico, se ordenó a si mismo calmarse, quizá él ni siquiera estaba en la casa, aunque eso era muy improbable considerando la esfera que debe ser protegida a cualquier costo, no lo encontró en ninguna parte, en la cocina, el ático, debajo de las piedras y no lo halló, quizá se salvó de todo aquel desastre.

"¿Stanley?" Una voz débil lo llamó.

Miro a los lados, reconociendo ese débil llamado, con desesperación y sorpresa, intentó encontrar la fuente, solo que no veía de donde provenía por mucho que mirase alrededor, ese momento fue cuando una idea apareció, su vista se dirigió al techo, encontrando a su hermano, causando que soltara un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces allí?" Preguntó horrorizado, señalando con las manos la superficie del techo.

Había confusión en el rostro de su hermano, Stan estaba furioso, esas personas le hicieron a Stanford lo mismo que a Soos el año anterior, se excedieron esta vez, varias ideas de cómo hacer que pagaran lo que han hecho llegaron a él, agitó la cabeza, alejando esas ideas de su mente, luego pensaría en que idea de todas las que aparecieron podría usar, tiene un año para planear una nueva venganza, además que Ford puede ayudarle y otras ideas llegarían durante el transcurso del tiempo, primero debía bajar a su gemelo del techo, notó un agotamiento proveniente de la otra persona presente, si, tiene que bajarlo lo antes posible, sus manos liberaron un brillo, que envolvió a su hermano, consiguiendo despegarlo del techo, con cuidado lo dejo en el piso, una vez abajo, sonrió como agradecimiento.

"Ahora entiendes porque hice ese viaje" Dijo de forma tranquila.

"Lo siento, no sabía de que eran capaces" Stanford dijo quitando el polvo de su ropa.

"¿Por qué no te defendiste?"

"No pude, solo abrí la puerta y todo se oscureció, escuche tu voz y solamente así me di cuenta de que había estado dormido"

"Arreglemos esto" Dijo Stan juntando sus manos.

"¿Y los niños?" Preguntó Ford mirando a todas direcciones, si, incluyendo el techo, buscando a cualquiera que pudiera estar husmeando.

"No están, no te preocupes"

Los dos limpiaron la casa, ni parecía que sus enemigos habían estado allí, por suerte no harían preguntas acerca de como todo que ordenado en poco tiempo, no podían decir nada respecto a esa manera tan veloz de la limpieza.

"¿Dónde está Dipper?" Cuestiono Ford con un plato de palomitas de maíz en la mano.

"Acompañando a su hermana y sus amigas a sus respectivas casas"

Terminado el breve descanso, siguieron y terminaron con la limpieza de la cabaña, y seguros de que aquellas personas que pegaron a su hermano al techo no regresarían, se dirigieron al laboratorio, hubo una cosa que faltaba comprobar.

La grieta estaba bien, Stanford la dejo sobre su escritorio, feliz de que nadie pudo encontrar ese lugar mientras estuvo inconsciente, todo estaría bien.

"¿Puedes decirme cómo es?"

La voz y la pregunta en sí, que parecía fuera de contexto sorprendieron a Ford, que miro confundido al otro presente, preguntando con la mirada a que se refería con el anterior cuestionamiento.

"¿Cómo es del otro lado?" Pregunto sosteniendo el libro blanco que le regalo a su hermano días atrás. "Si no quieres hablarlo, lo entenderé" Eso fue dicho ante el silencio que hubo ante su pregunta.

"No, está bien" La voz de Stanford fue rápida y fue dicho como si no hubiese respirado por unos segundos. "Es solo que… hay muchos lugares"

"¿Por qué vacilaste?"

"Estaba pensando por donde empezar"

Stanford le habló acerca de los lugares que visitó, solo de los buenos, no era muy agradable comentar acerca de las situaciones peligrosas en las que se metió y las malas personas que quisieron hacerle daño, se retuvo a si mismo de comentar algo respecto a las dos anteriores situaciones, seguro puede causar que su hermano quiera saltar a través de otra puerta transuniversal, a cualquiera que quizo lastimarlo, se centró en una dimensión particularmente, habló de ella, esa fue en la que estuvo antes de aparecer por el portal, Stanley escuchaba con atención, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de su dimensión, solo visitó una, pero eso era otra cosa, la forma en que describía la última donde estuvo, lo hacía de forma feliz y con una sonrisa, exagerando en detalles acerca de como era aquel lugar y sus residentes.

"¿Es el presidente?" Stan no podía creer lo que su gemelo describía como la dimensión 40'\\.

Ford asintió, las cosas que suceden en mundos alternos sí que eran impresionantes, siguieron hablando, ignorando por completo la esfera de cristal sobre el escritorio, cuando regresaron a la parte superior de la residencia, un crujido se escuchó, el sonido era una advertencia acerca de las cosas terribles que están por ocurrir, solo que nadie estaba presente para notarlo, la esfera estaba agrietándose.


	6. Pegamento Alienígena.

No lo había notado, su mente se concentró principalmente en su plan de venganza del próximo año, realmente no sé dio cuenta de que eran capaces esas personas, un ruido llamo su atención, era uno débil, apenas audible, por suerte lo detecto, estaba buscando el origen, cuando Stanley entró llevando su desayuno, tan sonriente y feliz como siempre.

"Bien Sr. Venganza, ¿Qué planeas?" Preguntó mientras dejaba la comida a un lado y se acercaba a ver que sucedía.

"Tengo unas ideas" La calma en su voz no era normal. "La primera es tal vez destruir todo" Dijo con un tono de locura.

"¡Oye! ¡Calma!" Unas manos se pusieron sobre sus hombros alejando la histeria que pronto lo consumiría. "Está bien, no es tan malo"

"¡Stanley! ¿Escuchas lo que dices?" Estaba molesto, ¿Cómo su hermano podía decir que no era tan malo? "Me ataron al techo por horas, tienen que pagar"

Stan suspiro con disgusto, llevaba días así, no era capaz de hacer algo para tranquilizar a Ford y alejarlo de la locura, su vista vagó por la habitación, tratando de no pensar en su gemelo, casi estaba seguro que la mente de Ford no ha descansado en más de 24 horas, el agotamiento era claro, pero él parecía no notar que caería de sueño en algún momento, quizá lo ignora, esa histeria que esta consumiendo a su hermano, eran las consecuencias del no descansar y en parte, por haber estado horas en el techo, era imposible dejar de pensar en él, era como intentar dejar de respirar, su vista fue deteniéndose en la esfera de cristal colocada sobre el escritorio. "Stanford" Habló mientras se acercaba a la esfera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo con cansancio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ante eso, el mayor se dio la vuelta, mirando a su hermano darle la espalda, Stan miraba de manera fija algo, se levantó y caminó, quedando al lado de su gemelo, sus ojos vieron lo que el otro veía, era la esfera de cristal, el sonido que escucho con anterioridad se repitió, la esfera estaba quebrándose, un grito lleno la sala hasta que se desvaneció.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Stanford?" Cuestiono dando vueltas por la habitación. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Gritó en pánico.

"No lo sé, estoy pensando" Dijo Ford pasando las hojas del diario tratando de encontrar algo que sirviera.

Luego de una rápida búsqueda, encontró su salvación, un pegamento muy potente y peligroso que evitaría que la grieta siguiera rompiéndose, claro que eso implicaba que su hermano fuera a una nave extraterrestre en busca de su salvación.

"¡No iras!" Argumentó con molestia.

"Tengo que ir" Murmuró tomando la esfera en sus manos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo hizo.

Odia dejarlo solo, no puede ir con él, eso era también lo que molestaba a Stan. "Está bien" Aceptó a la fuerza. "Solo ten cuidado"

Con ello, Ford desapareció, se quedo en el laboratorio, hasta que tuvo que ascender y hacerse cargo de la casa, las horas que tardaba eran inquietantes e intentar no pensar en las cosas terribles que pueden pasarle, causaba que pensara en cosas improbables que a pesar de todo tienen la posibilidad de ocurrir, la espera era agobiante, quería concentrarse en realizar su respectivo trabajo, su mente no cedía a pensar en que acción realizaba, las cosas que hacia, en realidad eran hechas de forma involuntaria, no prestaba ni un poco de atención a lo que hace, el momento en que acomodo todos los objetos de la residencia en su respectivo lugar siempre será un misterio, no fue hasta que una puerta se abrió dándole alivio temporal, hasta que vio a su sobrino entrar corriendo con una sonrisa, sonrió ante eso, luego su felicidad desapareció cuando vio a su hermano, estaba muy herido y golpeado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios paso contigo?" Stan corrió a ayudarlo.

"Luego te explico" Su voz era débil y llena de cansancio.

Un pañuelo paso por su mejilla, limpiando la tierra de su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron y gruño de dolor, solo que la otra persona presente no le mostró importancia, su cabeza dolía, no era fácil recordar que paso, una mano se apoyo en su cabeza, suspiro con calma, sintiendo como el dolor se iba, y las heridas sanaban.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Un robot de seguridad casi me lleva a otra parte del universo"

"Ese es el motivo por el cual, no quería que fueras" Alejó su mano, dando una señal de molestia.

"Sabes que alguien tenía que ir"

"Stanford, ¡Mírate!" Dijo entregando un espejo.

El reflejo que veía estaba herido y débil, era un prueba, con ello entendió que pudo morir, y que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, parece que los intentos de su hermano para mantenerlo a salvo no sirven de nada, ya que se sigue metiendo en problemas, arriesgándose y jugando con las fuerzas que rigen el universo, las cuales aun no comprende por completo, parece que ha estado sobreviviendo tantos años y recorriendo peligros en diversas dimensiones solo para regresar a casa y cometer locuras, causando que algo malo le pase.

Stanley se sentó a su lado, la sensación de tenerlo a un lado suyo incremento una sensación de impotencia, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?, esta fácilmente desafiando a la muerte haciendo las acciones tontas e irresponsables que suelen tener poca frecuencia, y cuando las hace, suele traer las peores consecuencias, Ford no ayudaba, él debía mantenerlo a salvo, ese era el motivo por el cual vive, por el cual sigue allí luego de tantos años, además del afecto que tiene hacia él, no puede quitarle ese deseo por aprender y comprender lo que causa las extrañas situaciones y criaturas en el mundo y el universo, podría, pero sería borrar la verdadera esencia de la persona que más ama, volverlo completamente diferente, y no puede hacer eso, lo quiere tal como es, tan desinteresado en su seguridad por su ambición de tener las respuestas de la existencia misma y las anomalías existentes en Gravity Falls, se levanto y salió afuera, quedan cosas por hacer, estaba comenzando a sentir que sus intentos de protegerlo son inútiles, era su hermano, claro que era inútil, es Stanford Pines a quien se refiere, tan obstinado como siempre, el quisiera saber como su corazón sigue soportando esos sustos que provoca, era algo que Stan esta deseoso de conocer.

La grieta era una prioridad, Stanford vio a su sobrino entrar con tristeza al laboratorio, no era agradable ver a un niño triste así que intento distraerlo y le pidió la esfera de contención, Dipper buscó en la mochila, pero de ella sacó una hoja en lugar de la grieta, su preocupación creció, se dirigieron arriba para buscarla, hubo algo malo con el lugar, Ford corrió al exterior seguido del niño, ambos viendo con horror que era demasiado tarde, era el fin del mundo.

Todo era culpa de él, ni siquiera puede culpar al demonio, a su sobrino o a su hermano, nadie era responsable de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, solo él, el aire soplaba con fuerza, la esfera de cristal eran pedazos ahora, el mundo de Bill y el de ellos ahora están unidos, solo hay dos formas de detener al demonio, pero no sabía realmente si sería capaz de hacerlo, aún lo considera un amigo, ni era importante las cosas malas del pasado y así como existen dos formas para que vuelva a su propio mundo, hubo dos razones que lo vuelven incapaz de seguir su plan, debe hacerlo, tiene que destruirlo, lo único que queda es: _"¿Podría hacerlo?"_


	7. Raromagedon.

Bill lo consiguió, después de tantos años, su objetivo estaba completado, ahora él dominaba el mundo, teniendo a sus amigos como apoyo en la conquista del mundo, Stanford estaba muy consciente que debía detenerlo, debía poner a prueba la primera idea, la que detendría por completo a Cipher, fue acompañado de su sobrino, y ambos fueron a buscar a Bill, en ese desastre lo único y primero que esperaba era que su hermano estuviera bien, llegaron a un edificio alto, el niño fue a asegurarse de que el demonio estuviera en posición y no se moviera de allí, Stan abrió el estuche donde llevaba el arma que detendría al demonio, tenía una única oportunidad, comenzó a calibrarla y apuntó el arma al demonio, cuando su mente comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido hace treinta años.

Bill Cipher puede ser un demonio de forma triangular con el deseo de apoderarse del mundo, Ford es consiente de que no siempre fue así, él lo recordaba, él fue uno de sus mejores amigos, lo ayudó y le mostró las respuestas a la mayor parte de sus preguntas, él aún era su amigo, no puede dispararle con un desestabilizador, por su mente pasó una voz, era tan parecida, solo que esta le pedía que no lo haga, allí están los dos motivos principales para no seguir con su idea, estaba por bajar el arma, lentamente y apenas visible cuando un sonido lo sobresalto, provocando que apretara el gatillo disparando un rayo e hiciera un agujero en el sombrero del demonio y destruyera un árbol, Bill se dio la vuelta y les disparo, destruyendo el lugar donde estaban él y el niño.

Había un peso sobre él impidiéndole escapar, no quería destruir a uno de sus amigos, no podía hacer ese acto tan lleno de desconsideración y egoísmo que destruiría cada parte de su mente ante los motivos para no hacerle daño, ellos le odiarían, debe cumplir con lo que ha prometido, era por los niños, le entregó a su sobrino una mochila donde estaba su trabajo de seis años, no puede hacerlo, aun asi debía detenerlo, existía otra forma, pero antes de podérsela decírsela a Dipper, Bill apareció, solo le pudo gritar que huyera, que se esconda y el demonio lo levantó, elevándolo en el aire, dándole acreditación ante sus amigos, era cierto, era su culpa, bien, hubo dos personas que comparten la responsabilidad de la situación actual, pero parece no dar reconocimiento a las otras dos personas, quizá no quiere o puede ser porque simplemente es incapaz de recordar, si no hubiera construido el portal, nada de eso estuviese pasando, luego el demonio le dijo que no era tarde y tenía la opción de unirse a él, ahora si enloqueció, Bill no era así, Stanford preferiría morir antes de unirse a su amigo en ese estado, conocía su debilidad, solo que requería de ayuda, el demonio solo se burlo y le hizo una pregunta, grave error haberle hecho caso, imitando lo que Bill hizo, lo último que visualizo fue una luz dirigiéndose a él.

_Minutos antes…_

Stanley había salido, debía hacer cosas, cuando la cabra aumento de tamaño, salió corriendo, era la señal que le decía que su hermano no tuvo cuidado y Bill consiguió la esfera de cristal, necesitaba encontrarlo, su gemelo era muy listo, ¿Qué posibilidades existían que Stanford fuera a buscar al demonio?

Se quedó pensando en eso un segundo, al siguiente hizo su camino al pueblo, si Bill estaba ahí, Ford también, y allí estaba, hablando con criaturas de otras dimensiones, se quedo escondido en un lugar donde ni Bill podría verlo y su visión buscaba a su hermano cuando un árbol estalló, solo algo pudo provocarlo, Stan conocía el deseo de su gemelo por usar el desestabilizador cuántico, que su hermano lo usara contra Bill realmente no era una idea que pasó por su mente, el lugar de donde se originó el disparo fue destruido por el demonio.

Bill agradecía a su hermano por construir el portal, eso lo enojó, cruzó los brazos en su pecho con disgusto, él no construyó solo esa máquina apocalíptica, vaya que Cipher tiene mala memoria, podía escuchar la discusión de Stanford y el demonio, cuando su asombro y horror se elevaron a niveles sobrehumanos, un rayo golpeó a Ford, convirtiéndole en una estatua de oro, era evidente que si Bill no lo tenía como un aliado, al menos lo tendría como una especie de trofeo, estaba furioso, no comprendía que rayos ocurrió con uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba por enfrentarlo cuando escuchó un grito.

Stanley miro a su sobrino, tan valiente para enfrentarlo, quería detenerlo con los diarios de Stanford, él era consciente que ninguno de los libros que escribió con su hermano no tenían esa información, el niño intento golpear al demonio, pero no pudo tocarlo y solo se estrello contra un árbol, Bill tomó los diarios y los quemó, ahí iban seis años de trabajo, destruidos, eso no era tan importante, recordaba con precisión la información que contuvieron las páginas, vio como Cipher y sus amigos se dirigieron a la pirámide que flotaba sobre la ciudad, llevándose a su hermano con ellos.

Estuvo a punto de enfrentar a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, revelando una de las cosas que Bill desconoce, era bueno que no conociera la verdad que él y su hermano sabían, pudo enfrentarlo, detenerlo e incluso destruirlo, pero Stanford lo odiaría, él aún era su amigo, el detenerlo era solo temporal, Stanley se sentó en el suelo, tratando de calmarse, y gritándose a sí mismo no cometer una locura antes de tiempo, podía hacerlo, salvarlo y acabar con esa situación, solo sería por un tiempo, Cipher debe darse cuenta por si mismo de lo que realmente necesita, saber qué es lo que llenara el vacío que su alma inmortal siente, porque la dominación de un mundo, un universo o quizá todo el multiverso, finalmente no lo complacerá ni lo hará feliz.

Tenía que esperar, que con los días descubriera que tener el poder absoluto no ayudaba de mucho, Stan miro su cuello, donde una de las partes de la grieta eran aún contenidas, debe alejarse lo más posible de Bill en los siguientes días, el demonio puede destruir todas las dimensiones si encuentra las dos, Ford tiene una, ya es malo, era algo bueno que él no supiera de la existencia de ambas, la sujeto con fuerza en su mano, pero no la suficiente como para romperla, debe esperar, miro hacia arriba, donde Bill Cipher tenía una pirámide flotante como castillo.

"Unos días solamente" Su voz temblorosa murmuro para sí mismo. "Resiste" Dijo para su hermano que estaba en las manos de Bill.


	8. Ángel.

Los días transcurrían con lentitud, en realidad, el tiempo estaba detenido haciendo que la espera fuera aún más desesperante, Stanley, luego de ver a su hermano desaparecer, regreso a la cabaña, el único lugar seguro que quedaba en la cuidad, también existían otros puntos que son útiles como escondite, como ese búnker subterráneo donde Stanford realizó gran parte de sus experimentos, el problema era que esos sitios eran propensos al acceso de Cipher, la casa era pequeña a comparación de los otros escondites, pero mucho mejor en cuanto a prohibirle el paso al demonio, según la televisión, que increíblemente seguía funcionando, la ciudad era un desastre, ya habían pasado tres días, aunque el tiempo no era visible en el exterior, el reloj en el interior de la cabaña sigue funcionando.

Ya era el momento de hacer algo, pero estaba preocupado por los niños, a Dipper solo lo vio hace unos días, y a Mabel, la última vez fue cuando hablo con ella, su sobrina tenía suerte de tener a su hermano, Stan de forma literal ya no lo tiene, miro el reflejo de sí mismo, la ropa que llevaba puesta era muy propia del apocalipsis afuera de la casa, parecida a la de su gemelo, que una vez más, si alguien los viera podría confundirlos, estaba listo para enfrentarse a Bill y acabar con eso de una vez, se dirigió al exterior, deteniéndose en el borde de la barrera que protege la casa, dio un paso al frente, saliendo de forma completa, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a caminar a la pirámide.

Había sido un recorrido peligroso y lento, debido a tener la necesidad de esconderse por los ojos flotantes que te convierten en piedra y otros monstruos que podían devorarlo o destruirlo, se detuvo justo donde una de las puntas del castillo flotante hacia sombra sobre el pueblo, era el momento de ir por la persona que amaba y alejarlo todo lo que fuera posible de Cipher, sujeto con su mano la esfera de cristal, cerró sus ojos, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, permitiendo que el aire moviese su cabello, su cuerpo liberó un brillo, en su espalda aparecieron unas alas blancas, sus ojos se abrieron y miraron la pirámide flotante, las alas se agitaron lentamente, haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el piso, cuando lo consiguió, comenzó a volar hacia el castillo.

Una vez adentro, sus alas desaparecieron, camino por la sala principal, hasta que vio a Bill conversando con sus amigos, deteniéndose de inmediato, escondiéndose detrás de un pilar, el demonio estaba sentado en una silla gigante, cuando Cipher y sus amigos abandonaron la sala, salió de su escondite, mirando hacia arriba, donde una estatua de oro había estado con el demonio, la miro unos segundos, analizando lo que sus ojos observaban, luego bajo la cabeza y suspiro con tristeza.

"Tú no eres mi hermano" Murmuró para sí mismo.

Stanley abandono la habitación, sus pies no tocaban el piso, caminaba en el aire, sus pasos eran lentos, contemplando el pasillo y las habitaciones por las que pasaba, el gusto de Bill seguía siendo el mismo, debía encontrar a su hermano, esa estatua de oro, era solo una copia nada barata y casi convincente de Stanford, tenía que estar en el castillo, podía sentirlo y no era probable que dejara a su hermano en otro lugar, tenerlo cerca era una manera de mantener controlado todos los conocimientos que Bill le regaló a Ford, así que debe estar en algún sitio, era muy arriesgado para el demonio no tener vigilado a su gemelo, de no hacer eso, puede escapar y decir su debilidad, Stan seguia caminando por el pasillo, pasando muchas puertas, se detuvo de inmediato, regresando algunos pasos, mirando el interior de una de las muchas salas.

La sala era de forma circular, una especie de cúpula gigante, de color amarillo y dorado brillante, casi cegador, hubo muchas pinturas e imágenes de Bill llenando la habitación, entre otros objetos y tapices de los símbolos que aparecen en la rueda de Bill, lo que más llamó la atención de Stan fue una especie de esfera de color rojo flotando en el centro de la sala, a poca distancia del brillante piso blanco, dejó el aire y descendió, tocando nuevamente el piso y comenzó a acercarse, cada paso que daba causaba que el suelo brillara ante la presión ejercida por sus pasos, mientras la distancia era reducida durante su aproximación, notó que era más una especie de burbuja, no era muy visible el interior de esta, le costó un poco pero distinguió la silueta de una criatura adentro de ella, descansando tranquilamente en el fondo de la burbuja, era posible ver su respiración débil y constante.

"Stanley" Una voz débil le llamó sonando como un quejido.

Coloco las manos sobre la burbuja, observando una vez más el interior, consiguiendo una mejor visión de que estaba adentro, al saber quien estaba allí, comenzó a golpear con fuerza la burbuja, tratando de romperla, era inútil, cada golpe doblaba la superficie y no era capaz de liberar a la persona atrapada, sus manos emitieron una energía, en ese momento sus manos golpearon con toda su fuerza la burbuja, haciendo que esta explotara y la persona atrapada en su interior cayera al piso, Stan corrió y sostuvo a esta persona, tenía que asegurarse que estaba bien.

"Stanford" Por más que le hablaba no respondía.

Un estruendo sonó y una luz inundo la habitación. "Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que lo tenías tú?" Dijo Bill presentándose en la sala.

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" Cuestionó Stan con molestia.

"No le he hecho nada" Respondió fríamente. "Aunque…" Dijo Bill abriendo su mano. "Puedo hacerle daño" Al cerrar la mano, provocaba que Ford sintiera dolor.

"¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Cuestionó con una profunda ira.

"Bien, ¿Qué quiero?" Dijo de forma pensativa. 

Al ponerse a pensar en que quería, dejo de concentrarse en hacerle daño a su hermano, Stan abrazó con fuerza a su gemelo, sintiendo su respiración y mirando a Bill con disgusto. 

"Quiero eso" Dijo haciendo que la esfera que colgaba del cuello de Stanley flotara, Bill no podía tomarla porque seguía atada a él.

"Pero para poder darme lo que pido tú tendrías que unirte a mi" La maldad era demasiado notable en su voz.

"¿Qué?" Dijo con sorpresa. "No haré eso y tú lo sabes" Dijo mostrando lo absurdo que le parece la idea.

"Bien" Dijo con firmeza, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo primero.

Stanley sintió como su hermano gemelo se retorcía de dolor en sus manos, aumentando su terror y miedo. "¡Detente!" Gritó con tristeza.

El demonio hizo lo que el menor le pidió y miro a ambos hermanos. "Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?" Pregunto Cipher extendiendo su mano.

Stan miro la mano envuelta en un fuego azul, él no puede dejar que algo malo le pase a quien más ama, simplemente cerró los ojos y sujetó la mano del demonio, sintiendo que cada parte de él se destruía como una esfera de cristal, gritando con fuerza ante esa sensación desgarrando su propia voz, el demonio estaba riéndose del daño que causaba al humano y mirando como su trato fue un hecho inmodificable.


End file.
